


66 Layers Of Plaid

by aewea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always Female Dean, Dean is fored to act like a boy, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, John Winchester is an ass, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewea/pseuds/aewea
Summary: Huge apple green eyes look at him with concern."What?"He just gazes at the righteous ‘man’ and wonders where exactly he went wrong.Because Castiel may be no expert in apocalypse related stuff, but he’s sure of one thing.The righteous man wasn’t supposed to be a girl.ORWhere Dean is a girl, but is forced to live like a boy by John.





	1. What the hell is a Rightous man?

There's someone, a human named the 'righteous man', some creature destined to be Michaels sword, that he's supposed to drag out of hell.

He's been hearing about him as long as he can remember, and yet, he knows next to nothing about this special man that one day would start the apocalypse.

He's been asking his brothers and sisters about him, but no one seems to be interested in some 'lowly ape' and him mentioning that this lowly ape will one day be their brother's vessel doesn't help very much.

"Don't be so hasty Cas," Gabriel tells him one day. "You'll meet him when the time comes."

"But why would a human start the apocalypse when it'll end their existence." He insists.

"I don't know." His brother shrugs. "He's the righteous man, he's destined to end it all." He takes a pause "Or maybe start it all, I guess it all depends on how you look at it."

"Why would a man like that be Michaels sword?" He frowns. "If he's meant to be hell's torturer, wouldn't that leave him with a soul as dark and twisted as a demon's? "

"When you meet him." Gabriel says slowly. "He'd be in hell. Torn apart, burnt and probably looking like a roasted chicken," He makes a face. "But his soul…it'd be untouched."

He looks him in the eyes, and for a moment, almost seems serious. "Oh, It'd be fragile, broken and possibly shattered into a million pieces you'd have to piece back together and heal, but it'd also be ridiculously bright and shiny enough to give you headache."

"So, baby bro, when the world's ready to burn and it's time for you to waltz in and get this righteous man's ass out of the pit," He smirks. "do yourself a favor and bring sunglasses."

He leans in, and slowly whispers in his ear. "And then little Cassie, try to change the unchangeable plan."

"But for now, just wait." He puts a hand on his shoulder. "Because the time hasn't come yet."


	2. Some Thing is VERY wrong

Castiel knows he shouldn't be here.

It's not right, It's not part of the plan and it's also –very much- against his orders.

But he's been waiting for a very long time, and today, nearly four years after his charge was finally born, he has a chance to take a peek at "Blinding, bright soul of Mr. righteous that looks like a pile a glitter." He's been hearing about so much.

'Raphael is going to kill me.' He thinks as he takes hesitant steps toward the Winchester household, keeping an eye out for other angles and the occasional demon.

He's been warned time and time again about not showing himself to his charge, but he's being real careful about this special visit and he thinks that no matter what his elder brother says, the righteous man can be count as one of those rare exceptions who they're allowed to show their real selves to.

Never the less, he's wearing a vessel –A teen with longish brown hair and dark eyes- since he doesn't wish to blind the entire Winchester family.

He rings the door bell and waits.

"Can I help you?" A young voice says from behind him. "Mommy and Daddy are out, but I can take a message if you want."

Castiel turns.

The first thought he has is 'Damn, Gabriel was right; the righteous man's soul does look a pile of glitter.'

The second one is shoved out of the window by a warning bell because something is very wrong.

"Sir?" asks the child.

"It wasn't supposed to be… like this." He says weakly.

"What?" Huge apple green eyes look at him with concern.

He just gazes at the righteous 'man' and wonders where exactly he went wrong.

Because Castiel may be no expert in apocalypse related stuff, but he's sure of one thing.

The righteous man wasn't supposed to be a girl.


	3. I Shouldn't Be Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's November the 2th, and Cas really shouldn't be here.

Castiel really, really and really should not be here.

It's that day, November the 2th, the night Azazil comes to make his claim, the night Sam Winchester gets infected with demon blood, the night Mary Winchester dies.

It's the night his charge loses everything.

It's also the one night he's not allowed anywhere near the Winchesters.

In other words, he'd be in a world of trouble if he's caught.

He's an angle. He's not supposed to do whatever he wants. He's supposed to follow orders.

And right now, he's supposed to get the hell out of here.

that's exactly what he should do.

He should just ignore the screams, turn his back on the burning building and go back to being a good soldier of heaven.

He doesn't belong here, so he should leave.

But he can't.

Because there's a small, fragile version of Michaels sword crying her eyes out right next to him.

He takes a look at her, and wonders what can he say to relive her of her pain. because the child is in agony, that much, Castiel can tell by just looking at her tear streaked face.

and it doesn't seem like something he can heal.

It's not from a physical mark, not caused by the long cut she has on her wrist and not from the angry red swelling on her burnt arms.

It's something so much deeper than that.

It's a long, bloody tear on her soul that needs healing, and that's the one thing he can't heal.

Not when the tear is so wide, and she is so scared.

And not when the child doesn't even believe in angels.

Because right now, what she needs isn't the touch of an angel, it's a loving, warm hug.

Something only her father can give.

He searches for him, and finding him not, wonders where exactly the man's gone.

"It'll be alright." He finally whispers, trying to calm her down since John Winchester is nowhere in sight. "At least she won't have to suffer through the apocalypse."

She continues to cry harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...I hope u liked it.  
> I'll try to update soon.  
> please leave a comment?


	4. So maybe screaming in Enochian wasn't that much of a bright idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To sum it up, Iohn Winchester in an ass.

Castiel takes a look around the half burned house and wonders if it's healthy for a four-year-old and a little toddler to live in such a condition.

The lights are out, there's a funny smell in the air and the living room is a mess made of empty bottles, broken glass and a snoring John Winchester holding a half-finished beer in his hand.

He gives the unconscious man a half frown, silently wondering why the house is so silent when it's the middle of the day and he can feel the presence of the children inside.

Being careful not to show his true self –Since he had to let go of his last vessel after the fire- he searches for his charge. He reaches out with his powers, looking for the bright soul of the righteous man, and finds her.

In a locked closet.

To say he's shocked by what he finds is an understatement

The child's appearance is a mess. Her long, usually bright hair is tangled and dirty, her tear-streaked face is thinner than he last remembers and she has a long, narrow cut on her right temple that's still bleeding.

Rage fills Castiel as he takes in the bruised, tiny wrists, the hand shaped swelling on her pale face and the cuts covering her fragile arms.

With a sick feeling in his stomach, he realizes that now, all of the broken bottles in the living room suddenly make sense.

Forgetting that he isn't wearing a vessel, and not really caring either, he towers over John Winchester and screams his rage at him, fully intending to give him a piece of his mind whether the man understands him or not.

The man's eyes shot open as soon as the first words leave Castiel's mouth and he sits up with a scared look on his face.

Good. He needs him awake for this.

He rants for some time, informing the guy that he doesn't deserve to be the righteous man's father and generally expressing his dislike for the crouching human in front of him.

He screams and screams till the windows break and blood leaks from between the man's fingers and only stops when Sam starts crying.

And then he senses it.

Angels are coming.

With one last look toward the now open closet's door, he flees to heaven. hoping not to be caught.

Because he may have decided to go against all heaven and hell and do what he likes, but he doesn't have a dead wish.

He's not gonna let an archangel know he doesn't give a damn about his orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like 10 veryyyy difficult exams tomorrow and I’m sitting here writing this.  
> Sometimes, I really hate myself:/  
> Guys plz at least give me some feed back? So I know that it wasn’t for nothing.  
> And sorry if it was too crappy, I didn’t have the time to edit.


	5. Great! Just great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just... I don't know what to say.  
> PLZ just leave a review? I need it.

By the time Cas manages to ditch heaven and go back to stalking the righteous man, the Winchester's half-burned house's already been repaired, sold, and given to a new family with souls nowhere as beautiful as his charge's.

He hadn't originally planned on staying away for so long, but his last… outburst had gained some unwanted attention and thus, he had been stuck in heaven.

with Balthazar.

Which had been less than pleasant, because for some reason, over the last months, his brother had developed an annoying habit of popping-in like every two seconds, singing "I'm All Out of Love – with your damn soul-" at the top of his voice , and constantly asking him why he kept vanishing from heaven and if this chick he was seeing was hot.

Castiel hadn't answered him, since he wasn't sure of the answer himself. The child's temperature had seemed normal, but he'd never personally checked.

"Her mother was." He had said instead and watched as Balthazar chocked on a cloud they'd run into while flying.

"Hey, mate," A rough voice snaps him out of his daydream. "You gonna stop staring at my house or what?"

Castiel gives his attention to the newcomer –a heavy-built man with graying hair and dark skin who doesn't seem too happy about seeing the angel. – and cocks his head to the side

"I'm sorry." He says. "I am a… friend of the family who used to live in this house." He points to the newly painted building behind his back. "Do you, by any chance, know where they've went?"

"Haven't got the faintest idea." The man shrugs. "Winchester wasn't really the talkative type,"

Castiel sighs. Great, now he's got to search the whole country.

And the worst part is, he knows that he will search the whole universe, if that's what it takes to keep the child safe and it kinda scares him.

He's an angel. Angels don't feel. Angels don't care. Angels don't follow little kids around to make sure they're okay.

But then again, Angels follow orders and shut their mouth instead of asking 'But what is a righteous man', and Castiel hasn't been doing any of those things for a long time.

And now, unlike any other angel he knows, he can easily get worried.

Because, for some reason, the little girl he's found in a closet just a month ago has become a very important part of his life, and right now, the angel wants nothing more than to find his charge and make sure the troublesome human is okay.

After all lot can happen in a month, and John Winchester has already proven what kind of a father he is.

But first, he has to find a vessel, just in case there's need of another yelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah… yeah, I know. The grammar sucks. But I don't have a Beta and I didn't know who to ask for help.
> 
> I didn't spend much time on this because I wanted to post it today. I'll see what I can do for the next chapter and then there probably will be a week without any update.
> 
> I'm sorry for all the mistakes.
> 
> PLZ leave a review?
> 
> (Thanks guys for all of ur kind words~)


	6. Show Me Your Wings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you really an angel?” The child asks. “Like a real angel?” 
> 
> "Yes."

"Are you really an angel?" The child asks.

"Yes," Castiel finds himself answering for the sixty- sixth time that day.

"Like a real angel?" He insists. "like one of those with halos and fluffy wings?"

"Ye- what, No, I don't have a halo."

"Then you're just a liar." The boy pouts.

"No, I'm not." He says, a little annoyed to be called names.

"No you're not," Jimmy gives him an angry look, "Everyone know that angels have halos and white wings."

"I have wings," He titles his head to the side, "But they're black, not white,"

"Dude," Huge blue eyes look at him with wonder, "Are you sure you're not batman?"

"I am not a bat." Now, he is really confused. "Like I said, I'm an angel."

"Show me your wings!" The child orders.

"No," Castiel frowns. "We don't have time for this, we mu-"

"Show me your wings! Show me your wings!"

"But-" He tries to protest.

"Your wings!"

Maybe he should've just picked a temporary vessel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chap is really short, but don't worry, I'm working on the next one _It'd still be about Jimmy_
> 
> It's the second update today, plz leave a review?
> 
> (I'm trying to update as much as I can, because after tomorrow, there won't be any updates for like a week or something.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah… It may not be that good, but I actually like this one.

Castiel's only spent a day with Jimmy, and he's already going nuts.

The boy is a nuisance, _which considering that he is only five years older than the righteous man, isn't that much of a surprise. _ but still, It'd be nice if he gave up asking for one of his feathers and STOPPED POKING HIM FROM THE INSIDE.

"Jimmy," He asks him patiently. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to build a halo," the boy answers.

"With what?"

"With this shiny, blue…" He takes a pause, "thingy here,"

"You mean my grace," He closes his eyes.

"Yes."

"And can I ask why?" He tries to keep his voice calm.

"It'd look cute on you,"

"Could you sit still for a minute, please?" He nearly begs.

He ignores him completely, "So, do all angels have black wings, or is it just you?"

God, Not this again.

"It's different for everyone," He sighs, "Some of my other brothers and sisters have black wings too, but it's never the same shade,"

"Wow," Jimmy exclaims, "That's really cool,"

Castiel smiles, "Yes, it is,"

"Hey," the boy suddenly claps, "Who has the prettiest wings in heaven?"

"I've never thought about it,"

"Oh, come onnnnnn," He whines. "Just tell me whose wings you like best!"

Castiel thinks for a second, "I've always liked my big brother's the best,"

"Are his wings black too?" He asks.

"No," Castiel shakes his head, "They're gold,"

"What do they look like?"

"Beautiful," The angel takes out a long, golden feather out of his pocket. "Like a thousand mirrors reflecting the sun-light at the same time,"

"Beautiful," Jimmy repeats.

"Yeah," Castiel gives a sad smile. "Beautiful,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH I KNOW IT's NOT THAT GOOD BUT I CAN'T HELP LIKING IT!
> 
> Please review? They really cheer me up, and this week's been so shitty that your comments are like the only bright spots.
> 
> (Oh, and I try to add another chapter today, but after tomorrow, there probably won't be any updates for a week or so because I'd be at school from 7 a.m. to 8 p.m.)


	8. But She's Not A Man!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm...sorry.

"Um… didn't you say that we're going to stalk some 'righteous man'?" Jimmy asks.

"Yes, I did," Castiel nods.

"So?" The boy looks around. "where is he?"

"Right there," He points to the back seat of impala, where the two children are fast sleep.

"Ah… I know you're an angel and all, but I think you need glasses," He gives him a weird look, "Because the only 'man' I see there looks like he can't even crawl by himself, yet alone start the apocalypse,"

"it's the other child,"

"But that one's a girl," He gives him a weird look. "and my point still stands,"

"I'm sure she can crawl," Castiel frowns, "actually I've witnessed her walk perfectly fine on her own,"

"Bu- But that one is just a little girl!" Jimmy nearly chocks on some of his grace, "And she's even younger than me, how can sh-"

"It's because she's the righteous man,"

"But she's not a man," he glares at him, "She's just a child, just like me!"

"The righteous ma-"

He interrupts him. "Why do you call her that?"

Castiel gives him a confused look, "That's who she is,"

"Oh, really?" Jimmy folds his arms, "So that's what everyone call her?"

"No, bu-"

"She's got a name, right?"

"yes," Castiel sighs, "I believe so,"

"and what'd that be?"

"…Deana," He says after a short pause, "Her name is Deana Winchester. She's named after her grandmother."

"Great," Jimmy says, "So why don't you call her by her actual name?"

"Because it's not important,"

"How is it not important?! It's her-"

"Deana is just a title," He shakes his head, "The righteous man, that's who she really is,"

"No it's not," Jimmy insists.

"You can't see her soul," The angel frowns.

"But I can see her body," The child argues, "And what I see isn't a full grown man ready to end the world, it's a tiny, little girl thrashing out in her sleep because she's having a nightmare!"

"It doesn't matter," Castiel tries to explain, "Being Michaels sword, that's her destiny,"

"And what is this destiny?"

"She's Michael's true vessel,"

"Oh, so she's just a puppet!" The boy looks at him with so much hurt in his eyes that he instantly feels bad, "Is that what I am to you too?"

"you're-"

"You said that you needed my help, that it's about the greater good, that you want to keep an eye on 'the righteous man' because you're worried!" The child's voice gets higher as he speaks, "You think I'd leave my family – who must be worried sick by now- to come with you if it wasn't for th-"

"Jimmy, I-" He starts.

He fixes him with a cold look, "I'd never said yes if I knew all angels are dicks,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know.
> 
> I just, I was very angry and tired while writing this and…
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> I've no idea what I'm doing with this but I try to write something better next time?
> 
> Please leave a review.


	9. I'm Still Mad At You

"So Bro," Balthazar takes a seat next to him, "You were kicked out, ha?"

Castiel nods.

"What did you do?"

"I… didn't call her by her actual name,"

"Well, that explains it," He puts an arm around him, "Chicks don't like it when you do that, they think you're cheating,"

He just gives him a confused look.

"So?" Balthazar grins, "Were you cheating?!"

"Of course not," Castiel furrows his brows

"Well, it doesn't matter," his brother shrugs, "You said she wasn't even that hot, and there are always others you can choose from,"

He shakes his head "I can't just find someone else, he is the only one for me." and ignores it as the other angel nearly chokes on his own spit.

~~~~~~~~~~SPN~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel doesn't understand why Jimmy is so angry at him.

Sure, 'starting the apocalypse' is a heavy burden to put on a little girl's shoulders, and calling her 'the righteous man' might be a little bit too dramatic, but it's not Cas's fault that his big brother's chosen her as a vessel and it's not his doing that one day, she'll just be a puppet for fate to play with.

He wasn't the one who decided how it's supposed to go.

It was his father.

"Jimmy,"

"…"

"Jimmy please, you've been ignoring me for days, it's getting ridiculous,"

"…"

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Why are you mad at me? It's not my fault."

The boy continuous to eat his launch without as much as glancing at him.

Castiel sighs, It's been days since their… argument and Jimmy still hasn't forgiven him. _which is kind of stupid if you ask him, since he's spent the last week following the boy around, nearly begging for forgiveness and trying to convince him that he truly cares about his charge's well-being.

"Jimmy," He plays his last card, "It's her birthday,"

The spoon freezes midway to the boy's mouth and for the first time in almost a week, he turns to look at him.

"I'm still angry at you," The child narrows his eyes at the angel, "But, yes,"

And that's all Castiel needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just hope u like this?
> 
> PLZ leave a review and tell me what u think~
> 
> I'm planning on writing a chapter from Balthazar's POV, so there's need of some misunderstandings to be there.
> 
> If u guys have any suggestion for the story, plz tell me, I can't promise but I try to use them!


	10. We're Gonna Bake An Apple Pie

"Thank father, She's fine," The angel lets out a relived sigh as soon as he sets eyes on his charge.

"Really?" Jimmy folds his arms against his chest, "She doesn't seem _fine_ to me."

Okay, so maybe fine isn't the best word to describe the pale, shacking child, "She's better," He corrects.

Without looking at him, Jimmy nods.

Castiel feels a sudden urge to bash his head against a wall. This is getting ridiculous, He has tried _everything_ , He's apologized at least a dozen times, stalked the child around, tried making his day brighter, stole him ice cream and even offered to give him one of his feathers, but nope, his vessel is still pretty much ignoring him.

_Which is getting uncomfortable pretty fast, seeing that they're once again spending so much time together, and the air between them is full of tension. _

"SO?" Jimmy asks, "We're gonna wait here all day or what?"

"Yes, that's the plan," by the look he receives, it's an incredibly stupid plan, "But I can drop you off at your house, since I've already checked on her," He continues quickly.

"What?" The child gapes at him, "But I thought you said it was her birthday?!"

The angel tilts his head, "Yes, it is,"

"And?" He frowns, "We're not gonna do anything?"

"We're not allowed to inter- "

"It's her goddamn birthday," Jimmy gives him a nasty glare, "Her FIRST birthday without her mom, and you want to leave her all alone?"

You know what, screw this, "What do you suggest?" Castiel sighs.

The boy sets his jaw, "We're gonna throw a birthday party,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SPN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So," Jimmy asks him, "which one should we buy?"

Castiel takes a look around the shop, taking in the brightly colored sweets and huge cakes with different designs, and silently wonders who would like to eat a pile of glitter with their cookies "How about that one?" He points to the biggest cake he can find, It's a chocolate flavored one, decorated with lots of cream and strawberry slices.

Kids like that kind of stuff, right?

Jimmy however, Shakes his head. "Too flashy, I'm looking for a simpler thing." He looks around. "Something to remind her of her mom and home."

"Like what?" Castiel asks him.

"I don't know," The boy shrugs, "probably pie or something, my mom always bakes me apple pie on my birthday,"

"But they don't have apple pie,"

Jimmy nods, "Yeah, but guess what?"

"We're going to bake an apple pie?" The angel sighs.

And just by looking at his vessel's grin, he knows that was the right thing to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but I'm kinda on a trip and have to take care of my little sis, and she'd kill me if instead of watching cartoons and Anime with her I started writing this.
> 
> Plz leave a review? They really cheer me up
> 
> BTW I posted another fanfic, a SPN,HP crossover. It's a one-shot and it'd be really awesome if u read it and told me what u think?


	11. You know what, Let's add strawberries

"So," Jimmy scratches the back of his head, "How do we make this?"

Castiel gives him a curious look, "I thought you knew how to bake?"

"I said my mom baked me apple pies, I never said I can bake myself," Jimmy folds his arms against his chest, "But really, how hard can it be? I mean you just mix some of this and this together and..." He trails off, looking hopelessly at the mess he's made. "Let's just add some milk, I like milk."

"I'm not sure adding that much milk to the pie is a good idea," The angel frowns." We've already used an entire bottle."

"Oh so now you are the expert" The boy gives him a glare, "Alright Mr. 'I'm an angel of the lord, I know everything', you say what we do,"

Castiel sighs, looking around the kitchen and once again wondering what in the name of his father he is doing, "Let's sta-"

"Jim?" A soft voice calls.

"Emma!" The boy's face immediately splits into a huge grin, "you're here!"

"Who's Emma?" He asks.

"My little sister," the child answers.

"wut are you doin'?" Emma hopes on a stool, trying to see what her brother is doing.

"I'm trying to bake a-"He suddenly claps, looking at the little girl, she's really small, probably two or three years old, and has shoulder length black hair and baby blue eyes. "Right, Emma, you're always with mom when she bakes apple pie, can you help?"

"Emma helps" She giggles.

"So?" He gives her a grin, "What should we do now?"

Emma looks at the… thing they've been trying to make for the past half an hour and blinks. "Ah… mil'?"

Jimmy nods happily, "I knew it!"

"Jimmy I really don't thi-"

"We shall add milk!" He announces dramatically and empties another glass full of the white liquid in the mix. "Okay what now?"

Emma takes another look around and throws her tiny hands in the air, "Strawberries!"

"What, no," Jimmy blinks.

"Strawberries! Strawberries!" She repeats.

"No Emma, We're baking apple pi-"

"Strawberries!" She screeches.

He sighs, "You know what, let's add some strawberries,"

"But Jimmy-" Castiel feels the need to interfere.

"She won't calm down unless we do as she says," He rolls his eyes. "You can something you like too,"

The angel takes a look around, something that little girls like … "Chocolate?" he asks.

"Chocolate." Jimmy nodes, "Hey, do you think it'd be pushing it too much if we added hamburger?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u liked it~ sorry it was a little rushed. I still can't believe I missed the mishapocalypse!
> 
> And Emma… I like her~ ( but sorry, I can't do baby speech.)
> 
> REVIEW PLZZZ

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was too crappy. I try to update soon. Please leave a comment?


End file.
